Tier One
Tier One, or T-1, is the official fighting style and rule guide by which all serious role-play fighting in Kirigakure follows. The objective of this kind of role-playing, much like other forms of role-play fighting, is to fight an opponent(s) until yourself or the opposing party can no longer fight be that from surrender or death in-character. In order to fully participate in the role-play at its fullest, you must understand Kiri T-1. After reading, please give your signature in the comments below to show that you are ready to role-play in this group. Entrances A T-1 fight typically begins after two people agree on dueling one another in role-play, although this can sometimes occur in different ways, such as when a fight occurs after the combatants have already started a session. The two combatants first decide on who will post first, although etiquette specifies that the person who first issued the challenge should make the first post in a fight. Each combatant then makes a Battle Entrance. A battle entrance is a term used to describe the specific entrances made by fighters when engaging in a duel. Unlike a regular entrance, this kind of writing entrance will also include an adequate description of your character's appearance, biometrics, abilities, and so on; as well as their immediate surroundings. The reason for this is, is to give a fair explanation of your character's powers in combat so that they cannot be changed or tempered in battle in order to gain an advantage against an opponent. Note: This does not mean you have to specify each and every single detail of your character's abilities. General speaking will suffice in most areas, as you can add onto this and go into more detail later. In example, John is an expert of Earth Release and has a plethora of Earth Release jutsu at his disposal. Instead of needing to name each and every single technique however, John only needs to mention his general ability in Earth Release jutsu and can proceed to use individual jutsu that fall within that area. The first person to post can only state the details mentioned before-hand, as their character will be the first to arrive to the scene described. This means they cannot mention or declare where the opposing combatant will be in their entrance, but they have the tactical advantage of deciding the setting of the fight. Since the second combatant posts after the first, and chronologically arrives at the setting specified, has the option to make the first attack however. Actions After the first battle entrance (BE) is posted, players are open to take different kinds of actions with their character's, which will serve to achieve different purposes throughout their battle. Players are only able to make three moves per turn, one attack, one defense, and one action dedicated to moving. The limit of actions taken can be changed, but must be agreed upon before the combatants begin fighting. Attack An attack is an aggressive action usually made with the intention to harm another combatant. When an attack is made in a post, it is meant to be an attempt. The reason for this is for the sake of fairness, since if an attack was able to automatically hit then there would be nothing that the other combatant could react or fight against. Interrupt An interrupt is a special kind of attack, made when a combatant attempts to attack the other before the other combatant can perform their action. This only works on events or actions that have yet to be established, such as an attack made in the other combatant's post. Once a round of posting has passed, the events that took place in that time can no longer be interrupted. Defend A defending action is one taken with the intention of protecting one's self from an attack or other hazardous obstacle presented to a character. This can include: Blocking, dodging, evading, redirecting; etc. Move A movement action is one taken with the intention of moving from a previous position. This does not include moves made in order to dodge an attack. Fail Role-Play Fail Role-Play, or more commonly known as Fail RP, is a term coined for the use of actions taken IC that typically ruin the immersion of role-play. Performing these acts are punishable, and will lead to the posts including them being voided in a fight. Repeat offenses will lead to immediate forfeit of a fight. Auto-Hitting Auto-hitting is when a combatant attacks another without first attempting it, leaving the other combatant with no fair chance to try avoiding the attack in the first place. Meta-Gaming Meta-gaming is whenever a combatant uses out-of-character knowledge in-character to influence their character's decisions. In example, Combatant A and Combatant B are fighting. Combatant B is a puppeteer, whose puppets all have their blades dipped in a deadly poison. Combatant A reads this in the opponent's BE, and without learning this knowledge in-character, takes countermeasures to prevent himself from being poisoned. God-Modding God-Modding is when a character has extraordinary powers that allow them to perform God-like powers without any repercussion. Examples of forms of god-modding can be seen below. *Being a god. *Being invulnerable or invincible in any way, shape, or form. *Phase-shifting. When a character is able to become invulnerable with no consequence. *Possessing infinite forms of anything. *Puppeteering without proper cause. *Teleportation without preparation. Zones In other forms of role-play, zones are a very important aspect of a room. As they can decide whether or not a fight of any sort is able to take place. In Kiri, there are no zones of any sort. While this does open all members and visitors to the chaotic dangers of the RP world, it helps maintain the realism of the possibilities of the RP world. This means that your character can die at any and all times in Kiri rooms.